Heal Me
by QL Quanta
Summary: After an awful rescue, who can save Scott’s soul but his closest sibling? WARNING: This is a slash incest story. If you are offended by either (or both), discontinue reading immediately.


**HEAL ME**

_By QLQuanta_

Summary: After an awful rescue, who can save Scott's soul but his closest sibling?

**WARNING**: This is a slash incest story. If you are offended by either (or both), discontinue reading immediately.

It had been a long and tiring day.

No matter how many times the danger zone involved mudslides, it never failed to be arduous, unpredictable and disheartening.

Gordon had retreated to his rooms. Brains found solace in his laboratory, and Alan found comfort in Tin-Tin's arms. Jeff could only sit helplessly by as his sons wandered through the Lounge one by one, caked with dried mud and in some cases, he thought, tear tracks cutting rivers through that mud.

The only thing Scott could think to do was stand beneath the hottest water he could endure. And so it was that he found himself not only trying to rid himself of the filth on his skin…but the stain on his heart.

_So many people. So many innocent, unfortunate people. Why did they have to die so needlessly? Why couldn't we have gotten there earlier? We could've saved them. If only our ships went faster, we could've saved them._ The little girl…he had cradled her in his arms, her long, black hair covered in mud…her eyes closed. Closed forever. His heart had soared when he'd found the foot sticking out of the mound of earth. But when he'd uncovered her, he found he was too late.

He remembered looking up through the tears in his eyes and seeing Virgil. His face was full of sorrow and his eyes brimmed with tears from seeing the brother he loved more than life in so much despair. Scott would never cry in front of the others, and luckily the rain masked it. But Virgil knew the wetness upon Scott's cheeks was not only from the torrential rains pouring down from the heavens. He knew how Scott felt because he felt it, too.

Scott braced himself against the shower wall and let it go. Finally let himself cry. Let his body be wracked with sobs that came all too seldom. He couldn't get that little girl's lifeless face out of his mind. So innocent. Just a child. Why did she have to die like that? Why?

He knew his brother was there without even seeing him. He could feel the presence behind him. He listened as the shower door opened, as tears continued to fall. One warm hand was on his back as another came around to touch his face, turning it slightly. Scott looked up into eyes filled with more love than he'd ever thought possible. His Virgil was here. Everything would be all right now. Virgil would _make_ it all right. As always he did.

Virgil drew his brother into his arms. Wet, naked, hard-muscled skin against wet, naked, hard-muscled skin. Scott's forehead rested on his shoulder, and he felt him tremble as he released his grief. Scott wondered, not for the first time, how he'd become so very lucky in this life to have this man be here for him like this. He felt Virgil kiss his neck ever-so-softly. That one small gesture woke the need within him. Scott always wanted Virgil. He always needed him. He wanted forever to lie naked next to him, needing nothing more than the heat of his body to soothe his soul.

Scott raised his head and looked into those eyes, those impossible, beautiful eyes. He didn't need to speak. He knew Virgil understood. Words were never necessary. Because he could show him. He _would_ show him. Right now. He would show him what he meant to him, to his life, to his heart.

He moved in and felt Virgil's lips against his own. He kissed him deeply, his tongue exploring every crevasse of the mouth he knew so well. He felt Virgil's tongue moving against his and the desire swelled to almost unbearable need. He pushed Virgil up against the shower wall, his mouth never leaving his. Scott's hands roved everywhere, running up through Virgil's soft chestnut hair, down over his shoulders, along his arms.

He soon found his waist and, a bit lower, the throbbing shaft that told him Virgil's need for him was no less than his own need for Virgil. He backed out of the kiss and looked down at where his hand stroked his brother's erection. Virgil's head rolled back against the tile, his eyes closing, his mouth hanging slightly open as air hissed through his lips.

Scott knelt down, the hot water pelting his back, and flicked his tongue into the slit at the end of his brother's cock. Virgil jumped, then moaned as Scott's tongue slid around the head, then left a hot trail down the underside of his shaft. He put his hands on Scott's shoulders, kneading them, silently begging him to take all of him into his mouth.

Scott understood, he knew what Virgil wanted. All he wanted right now was to show Virgil how grateful he was and how much he loved him. At this moment, he would do anything to accomplish that goal. Anything. His mouth closed around him and Virgil gasped as he felt his raging hard-on hit the back of Scott's throat. Scott moved agonizingly slow, moving back along the length, stopping to suck on the head, moving down again towards the base.

Virgil's hips moved in time and insisted Scott pick up the pace. His fingers were now tangled in Scott's dark, wet curls as he pumped in and out of his brother's mouth. He could feel himself climbing that mountain and his body ached with the need to reach the peak. But suddenly, Scott's mouth disappeared and Virgil's hands fell to his sides as his brother came to his feet.

He looked into his eyes and saw the passion, the sadness, the love…Virgil wanted to take all the pain away, to make Scott forget about the day and the rescue and the little girl. He wanted to do whatever was possible to achieve that end. Scott took his hand and led him out of the shower. He pulled him over to his bed and pushed him gently onto it. Virgil laid back, his head on the pillows, his full body exposed to his brother's hungry eyes.

Scott lay on top of him and kissed him long and deep, his hard-on pressing painfully into Virgil's. He kissed down his neck, down to the broad, muscled chest. His mouth found first one nipple and then the other, biting, sucking, licking. Virgil writhed on the bed beneath him. Scott allowed himself the luxury of a smile before continuing down his abdomen, down to the dark nest of hair that surrounded his exquisite cock like a halo.

But Virgil wasn't expecting Scott to bypass his erection. His hips arched off the bed as Scott took one of his balls in his mouth, his tongue caressing it as he gently sucked. His finger found Virgil's tight opening and he teased at it as he took the other of his balls in his mouth and paid it the same attention as its twin.

Scott's mouth moved down to Virgil's puckered entrance and he circled it with his tongue before plunging it as far into him as he could. Virgil grabbed handfuls of the comforter as his brother tongue-fucked him while at the same time stroking his cock. He thrashed around on the bed, whispering Scott's name fiercely, wanting nothing more than for his tongue to be replaced by the most incredible cock he'd ever seen.

He sensed the need. He knew, as always, what Virgil wanted. He raised himself to his knees and reached over to the bedside stand. Opening the drawer, he found a small tube of lubricant. Raising Virgil's legs to afford him better access, he dabbed the lubricant around Virgil's ass, which was clenching and unclenching in anticipation of what was to come.

Scott threw the tube off to the side and grabbed one of Virgil's legs in each of his arms. He stole one look into those burnt honey eyes before looking down to watch a sight that never failed to bring him to the edge: his cock pushing into Virgil's ass. He watched as his length would disappear, then reappear, then disappear again. He angled slightly and hit Virgil's most sensitive spot, sending him levitating off the bed as he cried out his brother's name.

Scott pumped a little faster, never taking his eyes from where his body and his brother's were joined. His hand reached down and found Virgil's throbbing cock. He stroked it, gently at first, then with increasing rhythm in time to his own pumping in and out of Virgil's tight hole. Finally Scott could bear the ecstasy no longer and his eyes closed as a wave of pleasure slammed into him.

Watching his brother come was the most erotic thing Virgil had ever seen. Scott's orgasm seemed to ripple through him and then slam into Virgil full-force. He watched white-hot cream shoot out of his cock just as he felt Scott's release within him. Their orgasms seemed to go on forever until at last, trembling, hot and damp, Scott sank onto the bed next to his brother.

Virgil finally regained enough control of his limbs to reach his hand over and pull Scott's body halfway onto his. Scott's head rested in the crook of Virgil's neck. Their chests heaved at first, both from the effort and the intensity of their union, but slowly their breathing returned to normal. Scott wrapped his arm around Virgil's body and held him tight.

_God I love him. He's the only one who can do it_, Scott thought as his brother's arms engulfed him. _He's the only one who can heal me._

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters mentioned within this story. If I did, they'd have a lot more fun than they usually do.


End file.
